Rich Hardbeck: Story of a Metal Head
by kerouacophy
Summary: This is the story about a year or so before we meet him in Series 5. This is a story that explains why Rich is the way he is. There may be more to him than you think.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Chapter 1: Our Own World and the Real World**

_~Flashback to Rich at age 8~ _

"You are doing that wrong….that is the worst horse I have EVER seen. Be kind!" I said as I stole a red crayon from my classmate's box and scribbled blood in strategic areas over the "horse."

When I finished improving my classmate's drawing I shoved it over with a smile. The classmate in question started crying and went over to our teacher to show her what I did as I sat there crossing my arms. Looking as bewildered as I felt.

"Richard! It is not kind to take someone's drawing and scribble over it" the teacher yelled with a stern face. I shrugged and mumbled under my breath "I was trying to help." The teacher grabbed my hand and dragged me to the "time out" spot. A ridiculous punishment, really, since I hated many of my classmates and they seemed to feel the same way about me.

As I was sitting there trying to figure out how I was going to survive by "punishment" a gangly dirty redheaded boy walked in with a mean looking woman. The woman was talking with her hands explaining to the teacher that she has tried everything with this little boy and nothing has worked. Meanwhile the little boy was looking around with a huge smile on his face. Something about this boy made me smile…maybe it was his stupidity for looking so happy to be here.

Finally the mean looking woman left and this little boy went around saying hi to everyone. He even came over to me and said "HI!" louder than necessary since he was right in front of me. Before I could respond the teacher took the boy's hand and said "Alo…come over here! Rich is thinking about what he did wrong." I rolled my eyes as the boy was dragged toward a table. Alo…I thought to myself…strange name for a strange boy.

As I sat there I saw two boys who were absolutely nasty—worst human beings in the world—begin a conversation with Alo. He looked so happy about it which proves how little he knew about people. I watched as Alo tried to impress the boys with his drawing and how he presented it with a bit of a dance. The boys kept encouraging Alo to continue acting like an idiot while they gave one another secret looks that signaled to me of their real feelings towards the strange boy. Alo, on the other hand, seemed happy to have an audience.

At recess, I was in my usual spot alone against the wall watching the other kids play and do dumb things. Alo was still with those boys. Only I can see that things were getting a bit rough when one of the boys pushed Alo and told him to give them his lunch money. Alo looked confused. I got angry and walked over there not knowing what I was doing—I pushed one of the boys to the ground. The other boy kicked me and pushed me to the ground taking my money as well as Alo's. My first attempt to be a knight went pathetically wrong.

"You really know how to pick your mates" I said shaking my head.

Alo looked sad. "I just wanted a mate."

"We could be mates…if you want…do you like zombies?" I said looking hopeful.

"OF COURSE I DO!" he said excitedly as he did a pathetic imitation of a zombie causing me to laugh.

We looked at one another and smiled. Together we spent the school day pretending to be pirates, zombies, and drawing strange things to make one another laugh. Together we created our own world that only we understood. Everyone else thought we were strange, but that was okay because for the first time I had someone to laugh with.

This was ruined when my Mum came to pick me up. Immediately she lectured me about removing the tie she forced around my neck this morning. She picked the tie up from the floor and placed it around my neck strangling me with it as I grabbed a pair of scissors to destroy the evil item.

"RICHARD!"

**~ To the present – Rich Age 15~**

"RICHARD! One of your cousins is getting married and you will wear a suit and tie. Stop fretting pumpkin" with a sweet voice that made me want to vomit.

"I will wear the suit…only if…I can wear my metal bow tie. Otherwise….ANITA…I'm not going. I don't even care about this fucking wedding" I said in an exasperated tone staring at her.

Anita threw her hands up in the air and turned to Kevin as she always did with an imploring look as if to say "fix him" before heading up stairs to cry herself to sleep. Because I am evil.

Kevin looked at me scared before saying, "I wish you wouldn't do that. You get her so upset. Go apologize."

I threw the offending suit on the table looking at him like he had nine heads and no balls.

"I am not going to apologize for telling the truth. Let her throw her tantrums. She's absolutely mental" I said heading to the door.

"When you are older and you fall in love you'll understand that you'll do anything to make that person happy."

"I wouldn't fall in love with a mental case." I said as I slammed the door close behind me to take a bit of a walk.


	2. Chapter 2: Chitter Chatter Don't Matter

**Chapter 2: Chitter Chatter that Don't Matter**

_The final journey through the impossible._  
_A silence so vast._  
_That deafens with its roaring certainty._  
_To the unnamed places_  
_Guarded by the ancient carrion and their minions of vomit and pestilence_  
**- Orthodox Caveman by Sunn**

"Rich, mate. I have the best idea in the history of all ideas. It will blow your mind. It will make Barney from Napalm Death look like…" Alo maniacally rambled on trying to build what he hoped would be excitement, but really all I felt was dread. Most of Alo's ideas involved fake girls, useless social interaction, and shit music.

"Get the fuck on with it, Alo." I interrupted rolling my eyes for good measure as I took a much needed drag on my cigarette.

"Okay…after your cousin's wedding…you meet up with me and we hit the town. We get some pints. Lose our virginities. ACT LIKE MEN."

I stared at Alo in disbelief. For as long as I have known Alo he has always been so excited to make new friends and on the prowl for lady companionship. Alo wanted to be accepted and I couldn't give a fuck to be honest.

"Alo. I want you to listen because I am only saying this once. No. Way. In. Fucking. Hell. I'm not in the mood for fake bullshit and people who make me lose faith in the world. I'm already wearing a monkey suit and being forced to spend hours with Anita and Kevin. No."

"Why would I want you to repeat that? It's a bit lengthy. I'll let you catch your breath mate. Thou doth protest too much Richaroo. Find your balls and let's do this." Alo said with hope in his voice.

I shook my head and muttered a goodbye as I made my way back to my parents. I hate my family. I mean my Nan is okay. She is honest and sweet. Rufus, one of my cousins, is also okay. He is a true individual and tends to scare Anita. I guess mainly I hate my parents or rather what they represent. Anita coddles me and freaks out whenever I fucking dare to tell her I despise everything she chooses for me to be. If it was up to her I would wear suits all the time and use polite fucking language. Be a true sheep. Like Kevin who has no backbone and does everything Anita says. Makes me sick to my stomach. He says that it is out of love, but really it is the fear of a distraught Anita which includes endless bitching and tears. Another person I hate is the cousin getting married her name is Natalie she is as plastic as she comes. Marrying a fucking doctor who probably has more affairs than Alo has dirty wank socks on his bedroom floor. One thing is for sure…tonight is going to be a long night…thank god I have my cigarettes.

* * *

**_In Hell – The Wedding_**

I was sitting at a table watching the couple laugh and parade their love around like a charade. My guess is bullshit. They make me ill. I'm sitting here at this table with my Nan, Anita, and Kevin. None of us spoke for quite a bit which made me happy. This was ruined when I saw Anita smiling at me from the other side of the table. I knew immediately my day was going to go from tolerable to painful just by the look on her face.

"Cutie, we should have a mother and son dance!" The smile on her face widened in anticipation as my scowl deepened to keep the nausea under control.

"No…I'd rather hug a barbed wire fence if I'm honest."

"Richard. Stop being a twat and dance with your mother" Nan said in a stern voice staring at me.

I sighed and walked with Anita to the dance floor. I stood there awkwardly trying to weigh my options or at least wait for Nan to look away so I can leg it out of there. Anita put her hands on my shoulders and shifted back and forward. I stood there stuck to the ground waiting for her to give up or the world to swallow me whole.

"Fine…you don't want to. I worry about you Richard." I went to reply but she was already walking back to the table. I felt bad for a split second until I shook my head clearing my thoughts on the matter. I was quite honest about my desires not to dance not sure why she acted hurt. With my new found freedom I decided I need a cigarette break.

I walked outside of the stuffy venue and as soon as the brisk air hit me I instantly felt better. Sometimes having a smoke alone on a cold night is exactly what you need to escape from things that piss you off. Ever since I was younger people have just disappointed me. People try too hard. People care too much about the wrong things and care too little about the truth. A bit fucked if you ask me. Halfway through my cigarette I see my cousin Rufus walking towards me.

Let me tell you about Rufus. First of all he's a bit imaginative in his clothing and I honestly never know what he's going to wear. It constantly changes. Today though he had his hair bleached done up in that lame fohawk style. He was also wearing green golf pants and a tight purple buttoned up shirt with a strange green hat that reminded me of Peter Pan. A true innovator that Rufus. So innovative that most people have yet to even develop the brain capacity to even process a poor fashion decision such as that. I respected it though…even if it was strange…because it was him…it was honest. Plus Anita spent the entire night side glancing at Rufus as if he would transform into a rabid purple unicorn with a mission to kill overbearing neurotics that answer to Anita.

As Rufus approached me he extended his arm out and snatched the cigarette from my mouth and placed it in his. "MOTHERFUCKER…that's mine you dick."

Rufus smiled and said, "If you ever get a little sister and she marries a douche you can steal all the cigarettes you want to."

I nodded and didn't say anything. I just didn't want to talk and I was hoping that Rufus would get the hint. Sadly just like most of my social interactions things did not really go as I planned…the other person talked.

"Your mum told me that you've become a right nightmare as of late. Things okay?" Rufus looked at me with concern.

"Anita is mentally ill."

Rufus smiled and looked at Rich. "She is a bit reactive isn't she?"

"I told her I would slit my wrists if she ever makes me wear a suit again. She checked my wrists today to make sure. Because you know slitting your wrists is a clean thing to do with yourself…it was the sleeves of my shirt that would disguise that. Morons." I said frustrated.

Rufus looked at me with a knowing smile. "Oh Rich…ever since you were a tiny wee lad you always had an answer for everything. You don't have a fucking clue. No one does. Chill out."

I looked at Rufus for a second snarling. "I really couldn't give a fuck, Rufus." I turned around throwing my tie into the trash can. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my IPOD putting the buds in my ear. I needed some space. People piss me off and sometimes it is best just to escape into a world of metal. Drown out all the chitter chatter that don't matter and listen to the brutal honest truth that metal supplies me.

Fuck the world.

* * *

**_Still In Hell – Party Alo and Rich Crash (after the wedding)_**

Alo called and promised me that he will go to the Sunn gig with me next month if I accompanied him to this fucking party. So here I am standing awkwardly in the middle…looking for a sign as to what to do with myself. Human behavior fascinates me and scares me. Like that guy over there the one who is buffed out well he just laughed heartily at a joke the blond girl in front of him told even though it was not funny. In fact it should have alerted him that this girl lacked intelligence and wit. However he still laughed and he is still pretending to listen along intently. How could anyone have the patience for that? I mean I want to have sex too…but surely nothing is worth that pain.

I keep looking around and spot my ginger friend making a fool of himself in front of a young lady. She keeps sneaking glances at her friend with a face that screams "help me" as Alo strikes funny poses to impress the girl. Alo does not notice the glances he never does.

As I was watching Alo and sipping my beer I suddenly felt someone's hands on me as I felt my body being pushed forward violently. I looked up and it was a footballer named Todd who goes to our school. Normally he just ignores me or might say a snide comment here and there. After processing what happened I stared at him as he laughed hysterically with his other footballer friends.

"Get the fuck out of here you fucking girl. I hate the look of you." Todd slurred in my face.

I stared at him despite the fact I was nervous. "You would appreciate it more if you could see what I see." I said in a shaky voice.

Todd lunged forward to take a swing at me only to be restrained by his friends. I overheard one of them say "he's not worth it" as they dragged him from the room. I let out a long breath of relief once I saw him leave the room and allowed my hands to escape their tightly fisted position.

I decided after this incident it was best to go home. End this day once and for all. With one last glance at Alo to make sure he would be okay. I'll send him a quick text explanation later. I pressed play on my IPOD and put my head phones on to drown out everyone.

* * *

**A/N Notes: This chapter was basically meant to develop some of the thoughts going on in Rich's head and also to introduce a major plot point. The next chapter should be hilarious. **


End file.
